


Parsley Has Pretty Hair

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, it's 2 am and I love these two but they have so little content so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Dallas admires Parsley's hair. Even if it does make it look like he has a bird on his head.
Relationships: Parsley Botch/Dallas Smuth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Parsley Has Pretty Hair

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am. I'm having a shitty month. Just take it.

“You have pretty hair,” Dallas mumbled.

Parsley chuckled and leaned down to kiss Dallas’s forehead. “You’re probably the only one who thinks so,” he said softly. 

“You don’t think you have pretty hair?” Dallas asked.

“No,” Parsley replied simply. “It’s a bird’s nest. Even when I comb it, it doesn't stay nice for long. One way or another, I'm going to look like I got caught in a windstorm.”

“It’s still pretty,” Dallas protested. Parsley laughed and shook his head. “I’m being serious, babe. Your hair is pretty.”

“What makes it pretty?” Parsley asked.

“Well…” Dallas reached up to stroke his fingers through Parsley’s hair, somehow managing to miss all the tangles. “I love the color. I can’t tell if it’s red or purple or brown, but I love that. It just means I can paint you in as many colors as I’d like.” He took a particular lock and twirled it around his index finger. “I like how it feels. It’s messy, sure, but it’s still soft. Plus whatever shampoo you use smells really good.” Parsley chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But, most of all, I like that it makes you happy. And don’t even pretend that it doesn’t!” Dallas said, quickly shutting down Parsley’s inevitable argument. “I know it makes you happy. I know you like to look it over, and I know you like when people play with it, and I know you like when people compliment it. I know it’s some, like… it’s some thing for you, y’know? You have some thing with your hair, and it makes you super happy. And that makes it the best.”

Parsley was failing at hiding his flustered grin. “Shut up and kiss me,” he said.

Dallas smiled and sat up so his head wasn’t resting in Parsley's lap anymore. “Gladly,” he whispered.


End file.
